Um Conto Problemático
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Apenas um conto sobre um casal problemático.
1. Chapter 1

Viram o episódio da semana passada? O 394? Depois disso tive até que escrever uma fanfic. Nem vou perder tempo expressando meu imenso amor por esse casal, porque acho que todos já sabem (e até devem compartilhar), só vou dizer que simplesmente amei ver os dois juntos nesse episódio e tive que escrever.

Como já escrevi uma fic tratando do pedido de casamento, aqui vai uma espécie de continuação (apesar de não ter, necessariamente, relação com a fic anterior).

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Um Conto Problemático<p>

Estavam casados. E eles ainda nem sabiam ao certo como aquilo tinha acontecido...

Bem, mas o que importava é que estavam casados.

_Casados_.

Ah, como foi ótimo quando Naruto surgiu ao lado do Nara para parabenizá-lo mais uma vez! A alegria contagiante do loiro até espantou aqueles pensamentos perturbadores que começavam a assombrar a mente de Shikamaru. Pedir Temari em casamento tinha sido uma das poucas coisas que fizera no impulso, por isso pensar no assunto o assustava um pouco. Aquela mulher era _tão_ problemática... Enquanto eram namorados as coisas iam bem, mas conviver diariamente com ela podia ser um desafio.

- Entendo como você se sente. –o Uzumaki falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. O tom baixo do amigo o deixou desconfiado- Eu também fiquei assustado quando me casei com a Hinata.

- Não, você não entende. _Mesmo_.

De fato, ele não entendia. Hinata era um anjo se comparada com a Sabaku.

Naruto deu uma alta gargalhada, escandaloso como sempre. E não demorou para ele engatar um novo assunto. Ou melhor, vários novos assuntos. Em um certo momento, Shikamaru nem sabia mais do que ele estava falando. Como a conversa sobre a Hyuuga tinha chegado a um prato de ramen? Ele não fazia ideia, mas decidiu concordar com seja lá o que fosse que o loiro estivesse falando. Céus, ele falava tanto...

- Dá para encerrar logo a conversa? – a voz da Yamanaka cortou a fala de Naruto, que a encarou emburrado- Pare de monopolizar o noivo!

Shikamaru não sabia se agradecia por ter se livrado do Uzumaki ou se lamentava pela chegada da companheira de time. Não que não gostasse dela, pelo contrário, mas a conhecia bem e sabia que era tão tagarela quanto o loiro.

- Aiii, isso é tão lindo! – ela se aproximou com um largo sorriso e o abraçou- Meus garotos virando homens! Você sabe que o Chouji está pensando em pedir a Karui em casamento, não sabe? Eu não sei se ela está disposta a deixar a vila dela, mas...

Como imaginava, a conversa iria longe. E ele não estava interessado nisso naquele momento. Seus olhos vasculhavam cada milímetro do local em busca de sua esposa.

- Não é?

- Claro. –ele realmente esperava que fosse a resposta correta para a pergunta.

- Temari-san tem muita sorte. –continuou, arrumando a gravata do Nara- E ela que trate de ser uma boa esposa, se não vai se ver comigo! É como eu estava dizendo para a Karui...

Lá estava ela. Tão linda... Parecia estar tendo uma conversa bem divertida com a sogra. Ela e sua mãe tinham muito em comum.

- E eu fiquei _tão_ furiosa! Não é um absurdo?

- É... –mas do que diabos ela estava falando?

- _Muito_ _obrigada_! Quando eu disse isso pro Sai ele me olhou como se eu fosse doida!

Um segundo de distração e ela não estava mais lá. Sua mãe agora conversava calmamente com Chouji. Franziu o cenho. Para onde ela podia ter ido?

- Mas ele vai ver só. –a Yamanaka estava com as mãos na cintura- Logo, logo vou colocá-lo na linha.

Apesar de não saber do que se tratava, sentia pena pelo pobre Sai. Ino não era uma mulher fácil de se lidar. Riu. Se sentia pena dele, devia sentir mais ainda de si mesmo, se fosse seguir a lógica.

- Posso interromper? –aquela voz que ele conhecia tão bem soou logo atrás de si. Sorriu quando sentiu a mão dela escorregar por seu braço.

- Claro. –Ino sorriu para a loira- Com licença. –afastou-se, não antes de lançar um olhar de cumplicidade para o casal.

- Estava te procurando. –Shikamaru virou-se e imediatamente buscou os lábios da mulher.

Segurou firmemente a cintura da esposa, como se quisesse impedi-la de sumir novamente.

- Eu estava dando atenção aos convidados. –falou entre os beijos do marido- Acalme-se. Vou dar uma atenção especial para você depois. – completou com um sorriso malicioso- Aproveite a festa.

- Como posso aproveitar se não vejo a hora de ficar a sós com você, problemática? –sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

- Eu também não vejo a hora, -seguiu o tom de voz dele, segurando com força a gola do paletó do marido e aproximando os lábios dos dele- mas...

- Atenção! Atenção! –uma voz ecoou pelo ambiente juntamente com o barulho de uma colher batendo em uma taça- Deixem-me fazer um discurso. Ei, tire as mãos dela. Não dá pra esperar a festa acabar?

Só pela última fala já era evidente quem era o dono daquela voz embriagada.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu nunca vou te perdoar por ter convencido a minha irmã a deixar Suna. -prosseguiu, apontando para o Nara.

- Kankuro, por favor. – Gaara tirou a taça da mão do irmão e tentou conter a situação.

- Não, não. –empurrou gentilmente o ombro do ruivo- Me deixe falar. Eu sei que você também odeia ele.

Temari colocou a mão sobre a boca, contendo uma risada. Shikamaru podia não estar gostando, mas ela estava achando aquilo hilário.

- Eu realmente não sei o que a Temari viu nele. –ele cambaleou um pouco, sendo amparado pelo irmão- Me solte, estou ótimo. O que eu estava dizendo? Ah, sim! Temari. –ele apontou agora para a irmã- Como foi se apaixonar por alguém como ele? É só por que ele é inteligente?

- Tudo bem, Kankuro. –Gaara tentou mais uma vez- Já chega.

- Se ele quer pagar mico, deixe-o. –a noiva comentou, ignorando o olhar de desaprovação de Shikamaru.

- Achei que depois de tanto tempo você tivesse se tornado meu amigo. –o Nara murmurou, cruzando os braços.

- Não. –Kankuro levantou o indicador. Estava visivelmente alterado pela bebida- Não confunda as coisas. Depois de todo esse tempo eu decidi _tolerar_ você, é bem diferente. No começo eu tinha esperanças de que a Temari caísse na real e dispensasse você, mas como isso não aconteceu... Ei, Gaara, devolva minha taça! –ordenou, arrancando o objeto da mão do ruivo- De qualquer forma, quero fazer um brinde aos noivos. Apesar de você ser um preguiçoso, ter esse cabelo ridículo e me irritar profundamente com essa cara de desinteresse... -suspirou- apesar de todo isso, você faz minha irmã feliz... eu acho. Aos noivos!

E depois daquele discurso esquisito, ainda teve gente que se divertiu e aplaudiu. Mas, claro, ninguém se divertiu tanto quanto a noiva.

- De todos os discursos da noite, esse com certeza foi o melhor! –ela se apoiou no ombro do Nara enquanto dava risada.

Shikamaru se permitiu rir também, contagiado pela loira.

.

No final das contas, Shikamaru tinha conseguido se divertir na festa. Apesar dos discursos constrangedores, da imensa vontade de ficar a sós com Temari e de ter sido jogado à força em uma piscina, até que tinha sido divertido.

Nenhum dos dois se importou com o rastro de água que se formou no corredor quando entraram encharcados na casa. Estavam ocupados demais tentando achar o caminho para o quarto sem precisarem separar os lábios. E teria dado certo, se uma cômoda – que parecia estrategicamente colocada no caminho- não surgisse atrás de Temari para acabar com a sessão de beijos.

- Filha da p...! –bradou, virando-se para avistar o objeto responsável pelo "acidente", enquanto passava a mão no local da pancada- Isso vai ficar roxo amanhã.

- Não se preocupe, esse não é o único roxo que você vai ter amanhã. –sorriu, malicioso.

- Hmm... –sorriu da mesma maneira, pendurando-se no pescoço do marido e roubando-lhe mais um beijo- Adoro quando você é malicioso.

Para evitar novos acidentes, Temari arrastou Shikamaru para o quarto pela mão.

- Essa roupa molhada está me enlouquecendo. –ela reclamou- O Kankuro vai se arrepender de ter me jogado naquela piscina!

- Também não aguento mais essa roupa. Vamos, tire logo.

- Pare! –Temari riu, afastando as mãos do shinobi, que, atrevidas, tentavam arrancar suas roupas- Você não costuma ser afobado assim. Estou toda encharcada, me deixe tomar um banho.

- Não, não faça isso. –ele quase implorou, abraçando-a e colocando o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira.

- Você já esperou a noite toda, custa esperar mais?

- Custa. _Muito_.

- Certo... –sorriu, e, com as mãos tão atrevidas quanto as dele, começou a desabotoar a camisa ensopada do Nara- Que tal se tomarmos um banho juntos?

- Seria ótimo.

Ahh, como seria...

.

Os dias que seguiram o casamento foram espetaculares. Parecia um sonho: não tinha trabalho e ninguém para incomodá-lo. Eram apenas ele e sua esposa, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ainda que a princípio não tivessem nada para fazer naquela casinha isolada na floresta do clã Nara, os dias passavam mais rápido do que gostariam. Quando acordavam de manhã –ou melhor, de tarde- permitiam-se observar as nuvens antes de se trancarem novamente no quarto. Depois, um mergulho no lago parecia ideal. E, de noite, perder alguns minutos –ou horas- admirando as estrelas parecia perfeito.

Era uma pena que a realidade não fosse como sua lua-de-mel. Quando retornaram á "vida normal", as coisas não saíram bem como Shikamaru tinha planejado. Também, ele devia ter imaginado que não poderia ter uma vida tranquila e pacata casando-se com a Sabaku.

Ela implicava com a sua preguiça. Bem, isso também já era de se imaginar. Como era irritante quando chegava em casa e encontrava o marido esparramado no sofá, tirando uma soneca. Fazia questão de acordá-lo e enchê-lo de reclamações. Ele, então, decidiu ir dormir na cama, o que não diminuiu a irritação da esposa, muito pelo contrário.

Não podiam viver assim. Aquilo era uma guerra, e um dos dois tinha que vencer. E Temari não aceitava perder. Era ela quem ganhava, _sempre_.

Mas talvez não daquela vez...

Mordeu a ponta da caneta. Sabia muito bem como Shikamaru era quando aceitou se casar com ele. Não era justo querer muda-lo. As pessoas não são perfeitas, afinal, e o defeito do Nara era estar sempre caindo de sono pelos cantos. Separar-se estava fora de cogitação, teria que lidar com isso. Devia conversar com a sogra e pedir algumas dicas de como conviver com a preguiça do marido... Mas pensaria melhor nisso depois. Shizune entrar pela porta fazendo cara feia era sinal de que devia terminar logo o trabalho. Não que tivesse medo do novo Hokage e muito menos da morena, só não gostava de não cumprir seus deveres.

Voltou para casa um pouco mais tarde do que o normal. Claro, não sairia antes de terminar todos aqueles relatórios. Respirou fundo. Entraria e não se importaria com Shikamaru dormindo no sofá. Isso. Agiria como se ele nem estivesse lá.

E não é que ele não estava? Por mais estranho que fosse, encontrou Shikamaru sentado em uma cadeira, com uma xícara de café na mão. Ele parecia cansado.

- Por que está me olhando assim? –indagou ao ver a cara de espanto da esposa.

- _Não está dormindo_. –falou para si, como se não acreditasse.

- Sei que isso te incomoda. –largou cuidadosamente a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantou- Eu... –por mais irônico que fosse, apesar de seu QI extraordinário, era extremamente difícil para ele achar as palavras certas para dizer à loira- _te_ _amo_.

Aquilo podia ser algo comum para a grande maioria dos casais, mas não para eles. Agora Temari não sabia se se espantava mais com o fato de ele não estar dormindo ou com a declaração de amor. Aquelas palavras tinham sido ditas tão poucas vezes que ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e, por um momento, não soube o que dizer.

- Você é muito importante para mim. –prosseguiu, agora já bem próximo dela. Desfez o habitual penteado da kunoichi e passou delicadamente a mão pelos cabelos dela antes de toma-la em seus braços- _Não me deixe_.

- Idiota! –bradou, apertando-o mais contra si- Nunca pensei nisso. Você pode ser um preguiçoso irritante, mas... mas _eu te amo_. Não quero ficar sem você. -talvez aquelas tivessem sido as palavras mais sinceras que ela já tinha dito em toda a sua vida- Eu andei pensando muito sobre nós. –não desfez o abraço, apenas afastou-se o suficiente para poder encará-lo- Acho que posso conviver com isso. –Shikamaru abriu a boca, surpreso, mas foi impedido de falar- Você está com uma cara horrível, pode descansar.

- Você não tem noção de como esse trabalho é cansativo! –suspirou aliviado pelas palavras da loira- O Naruto não sabe fazer nada, então eu tenho que explicar dez vezes a mesma coisa pra ele. E chega ao ponto de eu ter que fazer o trabalho dele, quando ele não entende de jeito nenhum o que deve ser feito.

- Sempre achei que ele não tivesse capacidade para ser Hokage. Mas enfim...

- Uma hora ele vai aprender. Eu espero...

.

É evidente que as brigas não acabaram depois disso. Volta e meia acontecia alguma discussão, porém nada que os outros casais também não vivenciassem. Mas, com o passar do tempo, Shikamaru tinha aprendido a lidar com a esposa. Ele analisou seu comportamento, imaginou algumas dezenas de soluções para os problemas e começou a colocá-las em prática. Com isso foi possível descobrir o que era eficiente contra os ataques de fúria da mulher, o que tornou a convivência muito mais fácil.

Estavam vivendo bem, afinal. Só tinha um assunto que ainda causava discordâncias: um filho. Temari parecia irredutível, por mais que o Nara sonhasse com aquilo, ela não estava disposta a engravidar.

Um dia, porém, algo lhe deixou surpresa. Por que aquele garotinho que nem conhecia, que tinha aparecido repentinamente ao seu lado e puxado gentilmente a ponta de seu vestido, tinha derretido seu coração?

E de repente a ideia de ter um Shikamaruzinho correndo por aí –ou melhor, dormindo por aí- não lhe parecia tão absurda. Muito pelo contrário.

.

Quando Shikadai nasceu, a reação do marido não lhe espantou nem um pouco. Ele chorava e não queria desgrudar do pequeno. Típico dele.

- Continua um chorão. –não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Me dê um desconto, é meu primeiro filho.

- Tudo bem. –sorriu, esticando o braço para acariciar a cabeça do bebê.

Na verdade, quem deixou a kunoichi muito surpresa foram seus irmãos. Principalmente o mais velho. Kankuro também não queria desgrudar do bebê e era incrivelmente estranho vê-lo fazendo voz de tio babão para o garoto. Gaara era mais contido, embora sorrisse mais do que o normal. Ficou um pouco receoso, mas no final decidiu segurar o sobrinho. Temari olhou atentamente para o ruivo e em seguida começou a alternar entre Gaara e Shikamaru como se dissesse "mato os dois se algo acontecer com Shikadai".

- Não seja paranoica, mulher. –Shikamaru falou mesmo antes da loira abrir a boca- Ele não vai derrubar o bebê.

- Eu acho bom mesmo, porque se isso acontecer você vai pagar também, Shikamaru. –ela não parecia estar brincando- Aproveitem enquanto eu estou imobilizada nessa cama, porque depois vocês nunca mais vão segurar o meu filho.

- Tenho pena de você, bebê. –Kankuro falou, fazendo biquinho, enquanto segurava gentilmente a mãozinha do sobrinho- Ninguém merece ter uma mãe louca dessas.

- Vá pro inferno.

Kankuro fez um gesto e apenas moveu os lábios, mas todos tinham entendido muito bem o que ele tinha dito: _doida_. Shikamaru sentiu vontade de rir, no entanto seu amor pela vida era maior e decidiu ficar em silêncio. O Sabaku iria embora logo, mas ele não tinha para onde correr. Era melhor usar a "política da boa vizinhança" e não irritar a mulher.

E, de fato, logo os irmãos Sabaku deixaram o hospital. Temari suspirou e fechou os olhos. Amava seus irmãos, mas estava feliz com o silêncio que ficara quando eles saíram. Shikamaru levou o bebê até o berço e deitou-o com todo o cuidado do mundo. Se fosse como ele, devia estar achando problemático demais ser o centro das atenções. O garoto merecia um descanso. Assim como os pais. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama e acariciou os cabelos da esposa, que já estava com os olhos bem abertos, observando o filho.

- Ele se parece muito com você. –comentou, sem tirar o olhar da criança.

- Mas tem os seus olhos.

- Ainda bem. Pelo menos em alguma coisa ele se parece comigo. –sorriu.

- Pode ser que tenham mais coisas. Não sabemos se ele não vai ser problemático como você.

- Não... ele é igual a você. Aposto que vai ser um preguiçoso.

- Tsc...

Shikamaru também se permitiu admirar o pequeno por mais algum tempo. Já Temari mudou o foco de seu interesse do filho para o marido. Ele esboçava um pequeno sorriso e olhava tão ternamente para o bebê que ela até se sentiu contagiada pelo momento.

- Eu te amo, _preguiçoso_. –segurou a mão dele, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Eu também te amo, _problemática_. –depositou um calmo beijo nos lábios da mulher e logo ajeitou-se na cadeira, aproveitando para descansar os olhos também.

Estavam muito cansados. Tinha sido um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Bem, é o seguinte: ia ficar uma fic gigantesca se eu escrevesse tudo que eu queria escrever, então decidi parar por aqui. Ainda pretendo contar mais detalhadamente a história do nosso pequeno Shikadai, porque ele merece uma atenção especial, não é?<p>

Como sempre, quero saber a opinião de vocês, leitores. Então deixem reviews e me digam se acham que uma continuação seria uma boa :D

Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Demorei, mas estou aqui!

Depois de muita correria, vou postar a continuação que eu sugeri.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Shikadai Nara<p>

- Quem é o garotinho do tio Kankuro? Quem? –perguntou, levantando o pequeno no ar.

Aquela cena melosa estava acontecendo há tanto tempo que Temari revirou os olhos. Seu irmão não parecia disposto a desgrudar do bebê. Ele conseguia ser ainda pior que Shikamaru. É claro que todos estavam empolgados com a chegada de um novo membro à família, mas, na opinião da loira, Kankuro estava passando dos limites.

- Quando você está pensando em parar de torturar o meu filho? – ela indagou, olhando torto para o irmão.

- Torturar? – fez-se de ofendido- Quem disse que ele não gosta de mim?

- Pare de agir como um idiota. Está me assustando. – o repreendeu, praticamente arrancando o garoto dos braços do Sabaku.

- Você não muda mesmo. –cruzou os braços, descontente- Mesmo sendo mãe, continua insensível.

- Não estou sendo insensível, muito pelo contrário! Estou salvando o Shikadai de um tio doido.

- Ele nem estava chorando! –bradou, aproximando-se novamente do bebê, agora no colo da kunoichi- Você gosta do tio Kankuro, não gosta?

Shikadai apenas observava a situação com olhos curiosos. De fato, ele não parecia incomodado com a presença do tio. Na verdade, quem realmente estava incomodada com a situação era Temari.

- Ahh, agora eu entendi o que está acontecendo. _Você_ está tão obcecada quanto eu!

- Como é? – faltava pouco para a kunoichi enfurecer-se de verdade.

- Quer ficar com ele só para você!

Em meio àquela discussão, Shikamaru adentrou a sala, franzindo o cenho.

- Qual o problema de vocês? – o Nara perguntou seriamente- Se querem brigar, briguem, mas deixem o Shikadai fora disso. –tomou o filho dos braços de Temari, mesmo com a relutância dela.

- Essa louca que não me deixa ficar com o meu sobrinho. –Shikamaru deu um passo para trás quando o Sabaku tentou tirar o bebê de seus braços- Você também vai querer me impedir?

- Vocês são loucos.

Shikamaru se afastou ainda mais, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de devolver o bebê para o Sabaku mais velho.

Com o mais novo, no entanto, não tiveram problemas. Gaara era, digamos, mais contido. Claro que ele tinha ficado bastante feliz com o nascimento de Shikadai, mas, como todos bem sabiam, o ruivo tinha certos problemas em relação a demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Quando Gaara voltou da reunião com os Kages, dirigiu-se primeiramente para o sobrinho com um singelo sorriso, fazendo-lhe um cafuné. Shikamaru esticou os braços, colocando o pequeno ao alcance do tio. Apesar de já ter pegado o bebê antes, Gaara ficou receoso. De fato, não tinha jeito com crianças. Por fim, rendeu-se e segurou o garoto.

- Não segure-o assim! –Temari bradou, assustando a todos.

- Pare de ser problemática, mulher. – Shikamaru a repreendeu, revirando os olhos.

- Mas ele não está fazendo direito!

O Nara encarou-a com o cenho franzido, o que não a intimidou, muito pelo contrário. Apenas calou-se porque não queria ficar discutindo com o marido na frente dos outros.

Mas depois resolveriam aquele problema.

Após a rápida interferência da Sabaku –o que deixou o ruivo ainda mais nervoso com a situação- Gaara tentou ajeitar o sobrinho da melhor maneira possível em seus braços e passou a observá-lo. Shikadai fez o mesmo, fixando os olhinhos verdes -que herdara da mãe- no tio.

Gargalhou, agitando-se no colo do ruivo.

Nem é preciso dizer que a reação do bebê amoleceu o coração de todos, até mesmo do Kazekage, que não conteve uma risada. Eram raríssimas as vezes em que o Sabaku mais novo se permitia sorrir daquela maneira, no entanto ninguém estranhou o fato, afinal ele não era o centro das atenções, mas sim o pequeno Nara.

- Ele gosta de você. –Shikamaru falou, esboçando um sorriso bobo para o filho.

- Parece que sim.

.

Com o passar do tempo, Shikadai conquistava ainda mais as pessoas ao seu redor. Yoshino adorava cuidar do neto enquanto os pais trabalhavam. O pequeno tinha preenchido o vazio que sentia desde a morte do marido.

Acariciou de leve a bochecha do bebê, cuidando para não acordá-lo. Seus olhos transbordavam de ternura ao observar o neto, o que contrariava a fama de durona da Nara.

Já era tarde da noite. Entristeceu-se quando ouviu tímidas batidas na porta.

- Nos desculpe! –Shikamaru pediu, assim que a porta foi aberta, sendo imediatamente recebido com um pedido de silêncio por parte da mãe- Nunca pensamos que aquela confraternização fosse demorar tanto para acabar. –sussurrou.

- Seu pai dizia a mesma coisa quando saía com os companheiros de time.

- Desculpe. –Temari também pediu, adentrando lentamente a casa, tentando não fazer barulho- Não queremos que pense que estamos nos aproveitando de você. O Shikadai tem passado muito tempo aqui ultimamente.

- Tudo bem. –sorriu.

O que dona Yoshino mais gostava era quando o casal se atrasava, assim podia passar mais tempo com o neto. Para falar a verdade, era até um tanto decepcionante para ela quando a campainha tocava.

- Boas notícias. –o Nara sussurrou para a mãe, enquanto observava a esposa tentar pegar Shikadai sem acordá-lo- Vamos ficar com aquela casa. Agora você vai poder visitar o Shikadai todos os dias. Eu sei que você não quer desgrudar dele.

A reação de Yoshino ao ouvir aquilo fez Shikamaru ganhar o dia. Ela o abraçou, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Nunca diria a ela, mas o Nara se preocupava muito com a mãe depois da morte de seu pai. Morar praticamente na casa ao lado era algo que queria há muito tempo.

- Vou visitar _vocês_. –salientou- Acha que eu só sinto saudades do Shikadai?

- Não precisa ser educada. –brincou, retribuindo o sorriso.

.

A cada dia que passava, Shikadai se parecia ainda mais com seu pai, e não apenas fisicamente. Tinha puxado a inteligência e o gosto por dormir até tarde –para desespero de Temari. Ele também não se interessava muito por treinar, ainda que tivesse bastante facilidade em aprender novas técnicas.

Temari já conhecia a lista completa de desculpas do filho. Ele sempre inventava alguma coisa para justificar seu não comparecimento nos treinos do trio Ino-Shika-Chou. Não que ela se importasse muito com isso, na verdade achava aquilo uma bobagem. Mas era uma espécie de tradição, então não iria reclamar.

Shikadai podia escapar dos treinos com o time, mas nunca conseguia fugir de sua mãe. Quando Temari dizia que era hora de treinar, era hora de treinar. Shikamaru tinha até tentado interceder pelo filho, dizendo que ela estava sendo severa demais com o garoto, porém não foi bem sucedido.

Mas a vida do pequeno não era um inferno, como podia parecer. Na verdade, Temari era uma ótima mãe. Claro, ela não era cheia de frescuras, mas ainda assim. Não vivia preocupada e não se importava se o filho se sujasse ou se machucasse. Fazia parte da infância. Bem, talvez Ino não soubesse disso, já que vivia cercando o filho de cuidados... Enfim.

Enquanto Temari o fazia treinar e terminar o dever de casa, Shikamaru o levava para o mau caminho, como a esposa gostava de dizer. Era só a mãe se ausentar que os dois passavam o dia sem fazer nada. Ora cochilando, ora observando as nuvens, ora jogando shogi...

Ah, por falar em shogi...

.

Estava concentrado. Mais concentrado do que nunca. Analisou o tabuleiro por algum tempo, com a mão no queixo. Para completar a cena, só faltava uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Levou a mão até uma das peças e empurrou-a lentamente até o local desejado. Hesitou várias vezes, movendo os olhos da peça para o oponente, e vice-versa. Queria ver se ele ia esboçar alguma reação. _Nada_. Ele permaneceu indiferente, com o olhar um tanto tedioso. Apenas passou os olhos sobre o tabuleiro, planejando sua jogada. Não demorou muitos segundos. Pegou a peça com convicção, bem diferente do adversário, e moveu-a de uma só vez.

- Ganhei.

Arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não era possível...

- Como...? – balbuciou, tentando entender a situação.

- Você é muito ruim, tio Kankuro.

O Sabaku cruzou os braços, incomodado.

Shikamaru passou ao lado dos dois, mas parou quando sentiu sua camisa ser puxada e a voz do filho o chamar.

- Pai, joga shogi comigo? –o garoto pediu- Quero um desafio de verdade. –completou, lançando um olhar cheio de maldade para o tio.

- Mas que audácia desse moleque! –Kankuro se fez de ofendido- Está ficando igual a você, Temari!

- Shikadai, não deboche do seu tio. –a kunoichi se aproximou, com um olhar de repreensão- Nem todos são inteligentes como nós. –conteve, com muita dificuldade, um sorriso irônico.

- Sua louca! Olha só, está transformando meu sobrinho querido em um monstro! Shikamaru, faça alguma coisa.

Ironia? Temari adorava isso. Permaneceu séria, mas no fundo estava feliz por ver o filho se parecer com ela em alguma coisa. Shikadai já tinha dado motivos de sobra para todos acreditarem que era praticamente uma cópia do pai, então era muito interessante quando o garoto mostrava um lado diferente.

- Paaai! – Shikadai o chamou novamente, impaciente, dando vários puxões na camisa do Nara.

- Mais tarde. –Shikamaru respondeu, passando a mão na cabeça do garoto- Agora vou acompanhar seus tios até a reunião dos Kages.

- É verdade, a reunião! –Kankuro se levantou em um pulo- Quando eu voltar, quero uma revanche! E aí eu vou jogar pra valer. –falou, apontando para o sobrinho.

- Certo. – o pequeno concordou, dando um abraço apertado no tio.

Shikadai também se despediu do Sabaku mais novo, que agora já estava bem mais habituado com as demonstrações de afeto do sobrinho.

- Não quer deixar ele ganhar uma? –Temari apenas esperou os três saírem.

- Por que eu faria isso? –Shikadai olhou curiosamente para a mãe.

- Só pra ele pensar que é inteligente. –riu.

- Hmm... -pensou um pouco- Pode ser. -concordou, virando-se para a kunoichi- Mãe, quer jogar?

Hesitou. De fato, não queria jogar com ele. Depois de tudo que falara do irmão, não podia correr o risco de perder. E, por incrível que pareça, era um risco bem real. Shikadai já tinha se mostrado tão inteligente quanto o pai, era melhor não arriscar.

- Não é hora de jogar. Vá arrumar o seu quarto que está uma bagunça! – ordenou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Papai disse que você não quer jogar comigo porque tem medo de perder. -murmurou.

- Ele disse o quê? –Temari sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir aquilo- Arrume o tabuleiro. –agora era uma questão de honra.

Ahh, Temari, sua idiota, não devia agir no impulso...

Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante em que se sentou em frente ao tabuleiro. Mas o que estava pensando? Já tinha quase vencido Shikamaru algumas vezes, não ia perder para uma criança.

Bem, talvez estivesse enganada.

Quem sabe...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Então, será que a Temari ganha?

Essa fic é bem descontraída e diferente do que eu costumo escrever. Maas, como eu quase não tinha escrito fics sobre o Shikadai, não podia deixar passar.

Gente, ele é um amor, não é? Já devo ter dito isso milhares de vezes, mas relevem, estou apaixonada pelo filhinho deles s2

Nem sei se alguém ainda lê fics de Naruto... Enfim, se lerem, comentem! Eu digo isso sempre, mas não custa lembrar, reviews são muito importantes para quem escreve.

Bom, por hoje é isso! Beijos e até a próxima \o


End file.
